She lives For me
by Raven-Skype
Summary: Sometimes you have to get lost to truly find yourself. Twilly, a werecat possesing Blodhtsalick, wonders if she strayed too far from the path. After a chance meeting with a pair of riders, Twilly is forced to reconsider her entire self.
1. Birth

**I don't own it. Paolini does.**

I remember the cold.

And the light.

I felt their eyes on me, the shock in my father's voice.

"_Blödhtsalick_…" said he, peering, awestruck, at the deformed bundle in his arms. A sea of unknown faces swarmed in an intangible blur before me, blending into each other without exception.

"_Blood talons."_

I felt the air rush around me, the drop of gravity in my stomach.

And I fell.


	2. Capture and Escape

**Not mine. Paolini's**

_**Chapter 2**_

**Capture and Escape**

'Twilly' I answered the guard currently blocking Terim 'I'm an orphan' I felt my nails lengthen in response to my impatience, the depths of my pockets not doing much to contain them.

"Orphan, eh?" He asked, slightly patronisingly, ''ow'd that happen?"

I scowled, my Blödhtsalick almost piercing though the thin material of my under-robe

"The bastard, Galbatorix, beat the shit out of them 'cos they shifted in front of him"

"Shifted?" He asked, his watery green eyes boring into mine "What do you mean, _shifted_?"

"We're werecats!" I half shouted in my frustration, "That's kind of what we _do_!"

The man froze with shock and I immediately realised I'd done something wrong.

"_W...Werecats_? He stuttered, his confusion plainly being the only thing keeping him from killing me on the spot.

I rolled my eyes and transfigured into my cat form as way of an answer. I was a knee-height black furred cat with blue eyes and sharp teeth - a panther

The effect on the man was comical. He leapt back a good 4 feet, yelling at the top of his lungs for his superior. I laughed and sidestepped him, then barrelled through the streets, knocking over several guards as I ran.

The previously impossible to bypass crowd parted like I had the plague, with the exception of a few dim-witted children whom I barely had enough time to dodge. I laughed in exultation, revelling in the first moment of true freedom I'd had since leaving Du Weldenvarden.

I chocked, mid laugh as I smashed headlong into something hard.

I transfigured, my nails now at least two metres in length.

"Are you okay?" I asked the man I'd hit, who was now covered in dust, his limbs splayed around him.

He stared at me for a few seconds, dark eyes blinking rapidly, before leaping up and pointing a sword at my chest, growling under his breath menacingly.

"Oh, please" I groaned, shortening my nails by a metre and pointing one at him, laughing as I did so.

"Drop the sword" I commanded, the humour disappearing from my voice.

He lowered it, but did not let go, his knuckles turning white from tension.

"Guess that'll do". I sighed, retracting the nails as I did so.

"Who are-" the man began, but was interrupted by the guard I'd scared before, who pointed at me and yelled 'It's her! The one with the black hair!"

I blanched, then turned slowly to face them, lengthening my nails as I spun

The guards charged me, their boots raising dust clouds that partially obscured some of their bodies.

I thought fast, I grew my nails into two bubble-like formations, one containing the man and the other myself. I also made sure that the substance would only burn on the outside, the man wasn't immune to the nails as I was.

I felt the guard's swords poke the bubble, melting on it's surface, doing nothing but destroying their weapons.

"Don't worry about the swords! Just push 'em" I heard a voice say in an oddly muffled tone, coaxing swearwords from my lips at the sound

I brought the mans bubble closer to mine, then merged them so he came, cursing, into my own sphere, where he attempted, rather unsuccessfully to get up, his feet sliding all over the smooth surface.

"Who are you?" he yelled at me, fear in his eyes for the first time.

"Twilly" I answered as I felt more swords jab at the globe, pushing us in the direction of the dungeons. "What about you?"

"Murtagh" He panted, exhausted from trying to get up so many times "Can you help me up?"

"Sure thing" I answered, sending a nail out and wrapping it around him before hoisting him in the air so his feet dangled above the ground.

We got closer to the dungeons every second, though I remained calm. Breaking out would be easy, and getting caught was an unavoidable part of the vardens mission, however degrading it might be.

There had been rumours that there was an egg hidden inside the dungeons of Terim, an egg like no other. The dragon within was stronger, smarter, and faster than any other dragon in existence.

But this was not what made it so special.

The dragon, should it hatch, would be able to control magic as no other dragon ever had before.

At will.

I felt the light change above us as we entered the prison, I immediately stopped the nails from burning so we didn't go through the floor, then retracted them, dismissing the bubble of protection, leaving us almost…exposed.

"Where are we?" Whispered Murtagh, his voce filled with apprehension.

"The dungeons" I managed to get out before a crimson haired man caught my attention. His skin was deathly pale, his eyes and hair were a livid crimson. He was quite obviously a shade.

"Shit" I swore, the varden had not anticipated this at all.

A man grabbed me roughly be the shirt and hauled me and Murtagh into a cell, scowling and holding me away from his body like I was something disgusting.

The shade followed, sliding the bolt home with magic and turning to face us.

"Your name?" He inquired, much more politely than I had anticipated.

"Twilly" I answered easily, folding my bare legs underneath me like a child.

"No," He said, his eyes growing into some of the potential anger they most defiantly could house "Not that name. Your other name, the one you don't use too often"

"How do you know I don't use it often?" I asked, smiling sweetly all the while as his temper visibly began to rise.

"Because then you would be so confined by vows that you would hardly be able to move a finger," He said confidently, crossing his arms like a child who'd just blackmailed his parents.

"And who says I'm not? Perhaps it is through some other person that I have performed today's deeds?"

"Impossible" He growled, getting even angrier as he saw the wide smirk on my face "If you were being controlled you wouldn't have told me"

"Maybe the puppeteer isn't to smart"

"He also wouldn't have insulted himself"

"Well, I said, scratching my foot absently "Maybe he was really smart and knows that you wont believe any story I tell you, no matter how truthful or false."

That stumped him, he was forced to change the subject out of lack of things to say.

"Tell me your true name!" I could almost see the steam coming out his ears

"No"

"How about yes?" He snarled, I could feel him getting dangerously frustrated

"How about no?" I shot back, still perfectly calm.

He screamed in frustration and left the cell, coming back a few seconds later to lock the door, then leaving again.

"How did you do that?" Asked Murtagh, plainly in awe of my display "I've been trying to piss him off for _years_!"

"Years?"

"I live in the castle"

I stared at him, using the stare that usually made people spill their guts out of terror

"Y'know" I said, in the most suspicious tone I could muster "I believe I've heard your name before, It was the name of Morzans son"

He blushed and stuttered incoherently

"You can't choose your father" I said comfortingly, but was interrupted by the shade hurtling back through the door with a vial of water and a loaf of bread that so obviously contained a drug that would make us unable to use magic

"Ha," I said, quailing a bit on the inside "Nice try"

He ignored me, and instead addressed Murtagh.

"If she doesn't take the food, I'm going to have to kill you"

Murtagh started, then looked at me pleadingly.

"Oh, fine" I said, "gimmie the friggin drug"

"Sorry" Whispered Murtagh, bowing his head from shame.

The shade left, after saying "If the food's still there in five minutes…" He didn't bother finishing the threat.

"C'mon" I sighed to Murtagh "You wanna leave?"

"Um, can we?" He asked timidly, looking up at me from under his eyelashes.

I rolled my eyes and extended a nail, using it to scratch a message in the wall for the shade.

"What are you doing?" asked Murtagh, leaning closer to read the writing "That doesn't make any sense"

I rolled my eyes again and added another sentence.

"Oh" He said, then laughed "Think it'll work?"

"Let's hope so" I answered, giggling also.

I cut through the bars like butter, catching them so they made no sound when they fell

"C'arn" I called over my shoulder at Murtagh, who was inspecting the severed end of one of the bars "I've gotta get something, it might be safer if you stay with me"

"Okay" He answered and followed rather reluctantly, still clutching the metal bar

I rolled my eyes "_Lawd_, They've got bloody swords and we've got a piece of wire"

Murtagh grinned "_And_ a set of nails that cut through any substance"

I laughed too, then turned a corner and unbolted a door, "Here, help me search, it'll be faster that way"

"Alright" he answered "But it would help if I knew what I was looking for"

"Oh" I answered, deliberating slightly "Um, a red rock, it's really valuable"

"You got me arrested for a rock?"

"Pretty much"

He sighed and began sifting through drawers

"How do you know it's here?"

"I'm a spy for the varden. I tend to hear a lot of things"

"Oh" He answered lamely as he unearthed something oval shaped and wrapped in cloth. "This it?"

"Dunno" I said, coming closer and inspecting it "Think so, move the cloth"

He did, and the iridescent red of the egg stunned us into silence

"Shit" He said "Well, actually, I reckon it _could_ be worth it!"

I took the egg from him "Say that when we're safe and warm inside Ellesmera somewhere" I said wryly, "Now, Run!"

And we did, again knocking over several guards as we ran.

"I'm gonna transfigure!" I yelled to Murtagh "Get on my back!"

"You frigging crazy?" He answered back "You're not strong enough!"

I rolled my eyes for what seemed like the millionth time that day

"Just do it" I called, then dove headfirst into the air, coming out of the dive as a panther.

Thankfully, he obeyed me, and swung up onto my back with relative ease. I ran faster, my pads scraping the ground for the least amount of time possible and my strides lengthening, the result being that the city soon disappeared behind us, helped by the fact that a largish amount of dust had been stirred up in my wake.

"Never, _ever_, make me do that again" Said Murtagh, I noticed that he had gone an odd shade of green and that he was shaking like an aspen leaf.

"Are you okay?" I asked with concern as he sat down and put his head between his knees

"Gimmie a minute" He answered weakly, then rolled over on his back with his eyes closed.

Somewhere in Terim, a shade screamed.

Durza ran through the dungeons, stopping now and then to call insults to the men and women he had personally broken.

He waited rather impatiently, using the five minutes he'd given the werecat to locate his armour and sword, gleefully polishing them into perfection.

He looked at the clock. Seven minutes had passed, more than enough time for the girl to be sufficiently drugged.

Durza doubled back towards her cell, happily rubbing his hands together with a demented smile on his lips.

"Oh, Twilly" he called as he rounded the last bend "I hope you-"

He stopped, mouth gulping like a fish as he saw the remains of the door and the message on the wall. He went closer to read it.

_This is this cat_

_This is is cat_

_This is how cat_

_This is to cat_

_This is keep cat_

_This is an cat_

_This is angry cat_

_This is shade cat_

_This is busy cat_

_This is while cat_

_This is an cat_

_This is extremely cat_

_This is sexy cat_

_This is werecat cat_

_This is and cat_

_This is her cat_

_This is friend cat_

_This is escape cat_

_This is with cat_

_This is a cat_

_This is red cat_

_This is dragon cat_

_This is egg cat_

_( Read every third word )_

He screamed in out rage as soon as he got it, then stomped out of the dungeon, Intending to find the 'extremely sexy' werecat, her friend, and a red dragon egg.

**A/N**

**Did you like it? Yay or Nay? Ah well, Review anyway! Lol that Rhymed**


	3. Getting to know you

**If I was Christopher Paolini I'd be writing the 4****th**** inheritance book, not spending time on a freaking fanfiction site!**

_**Chapter 3**_

**Getting to know you**

After Murtagh recovered from his brief riding-on-werecat-related sickness we set off again, this time heading away from Terim, to a place called the 'Edur Ithindra' It was made by elves, and now housed my slightly mad, magic using, great uncle.

I'd had the misfortune of living there for a time, the elders of my clan, or the 'Diyjakih' had decided that they would track down the closest relative they could find and place me in his or her care. Unfortunately for me, Tenga had chosen that moment to act completely normal, dooming me to hours on end of 'searching for the answer' and beatings when I couldn't find it.

To save my sanity, I'd taken to carving things out of wood with my nails. It was amazing how lifelike you could make something look when the carving utensil was attached to your hand. Tenga was quite taken with the little figurines, and stole them from me after they were finished, making a collection that sat atop the fire place, praising me and calling me, 'good cat'

Being related to Tenga also meant that I was part human, meaning I could use magic. In one of Tenga's sane moments he'd told me I possessed great promise, then he went batty and demanded that I make another squirrel.

However the idea stayed in my head, though I had absolutely no idea how to use magic, I vowed that I would make someone explain to me, even if it meant holding them at the point of a nail.

Eventually, I'd run away to Surda, where I joined the varden and stayed there for four years before I was sent on this ridiculous mission, due to the fact that I was almost indestructible.

I became aware of a small dot on the horizon as dusk approached, alerting us to the fact that my great uncles house was only a few leagues away.

"Um, Murtagh?" I asked him, slowing my pace a little as the elven tower came into view, reluctant to visit, no matter for how short a time

"Yeah?"

"I should probably warn you, my great uncle can, um, be a little strange" I sighed, aware of the long explanation ahead

"Strange?"

"He's mad" I answered in response, bowing my head.

"What?" Shouted Murtagh "No way, we ain't not spending time with a loony, I don't care how unsafe it is to go to a hotel"

I sighed "You just used a double negative"

"A… What?"

"When you deny something, then deny it again, making it positive"

"Whatever" He rolled his eyes, but didn't continue walking

"C'mon, it'll be _fine_! Beats a shade any day!"

He hesitated, his eyes hovering once on my nails, he sighed.

"Alright, fine" he answered, giving up, though still tense. "He better not try and eat us or something"

"Why in the world would he try and eat us?"

"Some loonies do that, haven't you heard?"

"Murtagh, that's _cannibals_" I giggled, causing him to smile with dim realization

"Oh, yeah"

We were a few feet away when I started to get really nervous. He had somehow managed to harvest all the vegetables, so he would probably have a stew ready, but still, it was hard to forget all the horrible things he'd tried to do to me, and I wasn't sure how he'd take my sudden re-appearance.

To my shock, I heard someone other than Tenga inside the house, his voice was husky but not all that deep, I estimated him to be about 17 summers old, around my age.

"Those are beautiful" He said, I guessed that he was indicating my statues "Who made them?"

"_She_ did….. Before she left. She was always making things" I heard my uncle reply, age hadn't done him well, he sounded madder. I cringed when I realized he still remembered me.

I put my eye to the key hole and saw my great uncle bound up to the squirrel, I couldn't see the stranger for he was behind a bookshelf but I could sense his un-ease, even from here.

"Here the squirrel with his waving tail, he so bright and swift and full of laughing gibes" His finger drifted to the next statue in line, the boar "Here the savage boar, so deadly with his slashing tusks….Here the Raven with…" I stopped listening, the stranger had moved.

The man looked part elf, save for his bronze hair and blue eyes, colours the elves didn't posses. His skin was tanned and calloused. But what caught my attention was the silvery mark on his palm.

The gedwëy ignasia.

That meant that this man was Eragon, rider of the dragon Saphira. He looked so different from the last time I'd seen him, when he was getting a blade forged and Maud took me and Farren to see him.

I realised that the difference was that he looked like a man now, not a boy.

"Eragon" I hissed at him, "Get out here!"

To my surprise he came, Though he looked incredibly surprised, as did Murtagh, I guessed they'd met before. I dragged them both through the fields till my great uncles ramblings became background noise.

"What are you doing here? Alone? No protection _whatsoever_!" I growled at him, holding him by the shirtfront.

"Tenga is a _magician_!" I continued "You could've _died_!"

"You look familiar" Was his only reply "Have we met?"

I sighed and let go before answering his question. "Not directly no, I believe I was introduced to you as an elven child"

"Oh" He answered, though he still looked confused "Aren't ….you?"

"Hell no" I grinned wryly "Elven kids are _way_ to uptight"

"She's a werecat" Piped up Murtagh, looking at Eragon with something that was almost … Hatred.

"Why are _you_ here?" Asked Eragon, directing his question at Murtagh. He looked angry.

"I believe_ I_ should be asking _you_ that" Answered Murtagh, calm, save for the tiny spark of annoyance that glinted in his eyes.

"Yes" I agreed, siding with Murtagh, against the odds "I'd like to know that too. Where's your dragon?"

"_Saphira_ is with the varden"

Then I rounded on Murtagh, realising that they must know each other, it wasn't normal to be so hostile against strangers.

"How do you know each other?"

"We travelled together for a time" sighed Murtagh, Looking at Eragon in a way that was almost pleading

"Before you betrayed the varden and joined Galbatorix" Continued Eragon ruthlessly, and I almost felt sorry for Murtagh before it dawned on me. Murtagh was a spy. He didn't care about me at all.

I extended a nail, tripped him and held it against his neck, in a movement so fluid, so fast, that neither of them realised what had happened till Murtagh was on the ground. With me fighting the urge to simply kill him.

"Give me three reasons why I shouldn't jab this into your throat!" Stupid lying bastard. How dare he betray the freedom fighters!

"No, Twilly you don't understand, I had to, I-"

"Had to?!?" I screeched, what was wrong with this man? I should cut his tongue out for his lies!

"Look!" He said, undoing the lacing that tied up his glove "I'm a dragon rider, my dragon's red too, his name is Thorn"

He didn't seem to realise that this piece of information had made my decision.

Murtagh had to die.

The number of innocents he'd killed, the number he _would_ kill if I let him go, it was too much. I had to kill_ him_ before any more deaths occurred.

"Murtagh" I said in a whisper "I'm sorry Murtagh but I have to, your to great a threat"

"What! No, Twilly-"

I advanced slowly towards him, actually regretting what I was about to do.

"Twilly! Wait! Think of all the times I could've killed you, all the chances I had of taking the egg and-"

"Egg?" Interrupted Eragon "What egg?"

It was funny, I'd actually forgotten that he was right there beside us, I'd been so intent on the job ahead that I'd simply overlooked him, and when he spoke I jumped about two feet in the air, extending a nail and only just changing its flying course to his neck in time.

"The one in Terim, surely you've heard the rumours?" I said when I composed myself, Eragon still looked slightly horrified.

"I haven't been in a town for weeks" He said shakily "I'm a bit behind in the times"

Murtagh stayed on the ground, but his next words were directed at me,

"Listen Twilly, the reason I was in Terim that day was to find a herbalist, I think her name was Angela, Someone said she was with the varden, I wanted to join" He said, practically begging

I hesitated.

"But, surely you have spoken vows? Galbatorix isn't so mad that he would set a dragon rider free without assurance that he would come back?"

"Yes, I have" he said, still pleading "But Eragon said, last time we met, that he could break them."

I turned away and raised my eyebrows at Eragon.

"How will you change him?" I asked

"Wha- you mean you aren't gonna kill him?"

"How will you change him?" I repeated, turning a nail on him and changing my expression so that it was befitting of my anger.

"I-I don't know, I didn't really think that far"

"Liar!" I screamed, I could feel the change coming, oh lord don't t let it happen, but there were too many emotions conflicting at once, and I felt myself change into a form that would better express my anger.

"Twilly" Yelled Murtagh, I felt him grab my clothes, pull me, turn me, while I worked impossibly hard to contain the feelings that coursed through me, the urges to rip, to tear…

"Twilly! What's _wrong_ with you?" Wrong with _me_? Oh lords give me patience, what was wrong with _him_? Couldn't he see that I wasn't in control? Couldn't he see that the panther form I was in now was standing erect? And that my eyes were red instead of blue?

"Run! Run before I-" I managed to gasp out, before I lost the use of a mouth that could talk and gained the use of one that could kill.

But he wasn't moving, neither of them were. Oh _run_ you fools! Can't you see that I'm not myself? Or do you need me to rip out your organs before you truly understand?

I could smell the blood running in their veins; feel the fluttering pulse of their heartbeat.

And just like that, I lost control.

I ran at them, snarling, biting, and tearing. My mouth closed on one of their wrists, I didn't care whose it was, I could taste the blood. The glorious, salty taste of blood.

"TWILLY!" One of them yelled, I no longer cared which. I felt myself be hoisted up in the air by a force invisible to me. Even through the hazy fog in my brain I knew what it was, magic.

I snarled and thrashed, trying with all my strength to break free from the bonds that held me so tightly.

"Eragon!" Gasped Murtagh, clearly fatigued by the amount of effort I'd used to try and break free "I…C-can't hold her-"

I felt Eragon join forces with him, my bonds tightened physically, I could no longer move, not even to blink.

"T-Twilly?" Murtagh asked cautiously, "Twilly, are you okay?"

His voice was all I needed to change back, and I did, collapsing on the ground as their magic failed.

To my surprise Murtagh ran forward, chanting my name over and over, asking if I was okay.

I jumped up, scrambling to my feet as fast as I could manage, then stepped back, shaking my head and moving away slowly. I wasn't safe any more. Not after this.

"I'm sorry" I whispered to them both, more so to Murtagh than Eragon.

"Twilly-" But I was running, transforming into my safer cat form as I bounded away, to my surprise I heard Eragon's voice not far behind me, though whatever he was shouting had been rendered incoherent by my speed.

Something huge and red dropped out of the sky before me, a dragon, Thorn by the looks of things, as Murtagh was riding him.

I halted, then turned and started running the other way.

Darn you Eragon! I thought and whirled around again in the other direction, halting again when Murtagh jumped out of the saddle and ran towards me.

They were both closing in, I transfigured and extended my nails in warning, this halted Eragon, but Murtagh kept running. Curse him.

I hissed at him, making him falter, though only slightly slowing his maniac pace.

He got closer, and closer, before he finally slammed into me, nearly knocking me off my feet.

He had his arms around my waist and his head on my shoulder; to my shock I felt hot tears run down my back as well,

"Oh, Twilly, thank god" He murmured, and somehow, amazingly, I knew things would be okay between us.

Whatever happened.

**A/N**

**Sorry about the corny ending, review please, no-one has yet, I don't **_**really**_** care but don't let that stop you.**

**In other words, CLICK THAT EFFING BUTTON!!!**


End file.
